


The Skeptical One

by missdashwood



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Office Sex, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium, RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdashwood/pseuds/missdashwood
Summary: After the New Years’ kiss, Scully takes initiative, much to Mulder’s surprise.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	The Skeptical One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanidiego51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/gifts).



> This was written for The X-Files Dialogue Prompt Exchange.  
> The prompt was: "Mulder, hide that bulge in your pants!"
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

He was sitting at his desk browsing through some papers he wasn’t able to focus on. Recently, all his thoughts had been concentrating around one thing - the New Years’ kiss. He didn’t know what had prompted him to take such a leap and risk the special connection between them just for one peck, but at that moment he wasn’t able to restrain himself anymore. If seven years ago someone had told him he would become totally dependent, addicted even, to another agent who was told to debunk his life’s work, he would’ve laughed them in the face. And yet there he was, unable to stop thinking about a certain redhead, dreaming that one day he would be allowed to get through the walls she had thoroughly built around herself. 

He often wondered when their relationship stopped being purely professional. Maybe it never was in the first place. From the very beginning he had the feeling that she could be trusted. Then he started caring for her very deeply, especially after her abduction and her cancer. It actually scared him a bit how concerned he was for her. He also couldn’t shake the feeling that he was partially responsible for everything Scully had been through. Of course, she assured him over and over again that she didn’t blame him for anything, besides, if she had wanted to quit, she would have, but it was her choice not to. Still, in the back of his head he had a feeling that he just kept disappointing her and failing to keep her safe. Not that Scully needed protection, she was probably even more capable of protecting herself than he would ever be of protecting himself, but he sometimes was just overwhelmed by what she had to endure. 

“Hey,” a quiet voice pulled him back to reality. He looked up from his desk and instantly froze. Scully was leaning against the door frame with her arms folded in front of her and there wouldn’t have been anything special about it if it hadn’t been for her appearance. She was still wearing the clothes from earlier that day but they looked… different? The skirt seemed much shorter and tighter, a few top buttons of the shirt were undone exposing the cleavage in a way definitely not appropriate for work. The jacket was missing, the high-heels were traded for the over-the-knee boots, and the shade of the lipstick was way darker than usual. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Scully eventually said, breaking an awkward silence provoked by his reaction. 

“Wha-what are you doing here?” he finally muttered, embarrassment spreading through his body. 

“I guess I could ask you the same question. It’s 11 pm, Mulder, why aren’t you at home?”

He automatically pointed at the files lying in front of him on the desk but then noticed they were from a case closed a long time ago. He tried to recall why he went through them at this hour, because there obviously must have been a reason, but he couldn’t remember. The fact was, he couldn’t even remember what he had been doing the whole afternoon and evening, since Scully left the office at 5 pm. Weird.

“I honestly don’t know,” he scratched his head as his partner looked at him confused. “Anyway, why aren’t _you_ at home?”

“I came here because we need to talk,” she started walking towards him. 

He slightly switched in the chair to face her as she sat on the desk. Her calves touched his knees and suddenly all his rational thoughts disappeared. She was so close he could smell her perfumes but it wasn’t the fragrance he knew. The usual one complemented Scully perfectly and reminded him of her beauty and happiness he felt while around her. This one simply drove him crazy. 

He started forgetting his own name, but thankfully, his last functioning braincell forced him to behave like a human being, or at least pretend to, so he cleared throat and asked hesitantly: “Yeah, what about?” 

“Look,” she reached for Mulder’s tie and started playing with it. His breath quickened but she didn’t seem to notice. “I’ve been thinking a lot recently about what happened between us the other night. I didn’t know how to react at first, but then I realized I really enjoyed that kiss and I think I’m done pretending that I don’t want more.”

To say Mulder was shocked was to say nothing. The amount of emotions flooding him at that moment would overwhelm every living and breathing human being. Firstly, he was astonished with Scully’s openness. He knew the ball was in her court after his move, but he didn’t expect her to actually come to him and admit her feelings in such a way. Secondly, hearing she wanted more than just a kiss filled him with such happiness, excitement, and desire, he wasn’t able to process it completely. On top of everything, he couldn’t shake the feeling of the strangeness of this situation - they were sitting in their office so late in the evening and he couldn’t even remember what he had been doing there in the first place. 

Apparently, the feeling of confusion must have been the most visible one, because suddenly Scully’s courage disappeared. She looked self-consciously at her lap where her hands now laid after they hastily left Mulder’s tie. “Unless I misunderstood your signals,” she added under her breath. 

“No, no, of course not,” he stood up immediately, realizing his reaction to her words could have been misleading. He rested the palm of his hand on her cheek and she automatically leaned to feel his touch even more. “I just… I guess I just can’t believe it’s really happening, that you really said that.” 

After these words, Scully looked up and his eyes met hers. For the first time he saw there the reflection of his own feelings and desires so clearly. She was equally excited and scared, but there was something more resurfacing from their depth. Dare he say… love? 

“And I’m supposed to be the skeptical one.” she quipped, visibly satisfied with his answer. He let out a quiet laugh but didn’t have a chance to respond, because Scully’s hands once again reached for his tie and before he knew it, she pulled him to herself closing their lips in a passionate kiss. 

First shy, Mulder quickly forgot about all the doubts and insecurities that had been on his mind earlier. His tongue met Scully’s in a wild dance which expressed all the missed opportunities, unsaid words, and years of unresolved tension. He wanted to cherish every second of that moment, every touch of her soft hands currently caressing the back of his head, every quiet moan she let out, vocalizing the pleasure they both felt. 

His arms were roaming around over her body while his mouth started exploring Scully’s neck and jawline. She gasped when he found her soft spot just below the ear and he felt a sudden wave of desire flooding him. Everything at that moment was perfect, from the taste of her lipstick on his lips to the way their bodies were acting in the same rhythm. He was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensation. 

Mulder noticed Scully reaching for his belt, wanting to unbuckle it but he laid his hand on top of hers. “Ladies first,” he whispered into her ear sending a wave of shivers down her spine. He kissed her one last time and pulled back to look her deeply in the eyes. He was seeking the approval and the confirmation that this was really gonna happen. And he found it. He also found the raw desire and excitement in her dilated pupils which covered almost entirely the blueness of the irises. From her quickened breath to the small blush on her cheeks, every fiber in her body was screaming that she wanted him. And he was more than happy to deliver. 

Mulder slowly kneeled down and put his hands on Scully’s knees. Not breaking the eye contact, he spread her legs gently and his lips very soon started exploring the inside of her left thigh. With every kiss he hiked her skirt up higher and higher, leaving a wet trail on her soft skin. Just when he was about to reach Scully’s center, he pulled back, much to her disappointment, and started his roam on the other leg. This time, with every touch of his lips on her thigh, her black panties slid lower, finally resting around her ankles.

Once again, he stopped at the same place as before. He was well aware of the sweet torture she was experiencing - he was feeling it too. But when she let out a breathy “please,” he finally dove into her. 

His tongue altered between licking and sucking her clit and plunging in her. Mulder felt what an effect he had on Scully as she was squirming and moaning under his every touch. He had never been more turned on in his life than at that moment, hearing his name uttered by her in a husky voice he could get used to. When he heard her breath quickening even more, he slowed down the pace of his tongue because he wanted to prolong this experience as much as possible, for both their sakes. 

His plan failed, though, when Scully whispered another begging. “Mulder, please, I’m so close.” 

He couldn’t deny her the pleasure any longer. His lips focused on her bundle of nerves, sucking it thoroughly, while his two fingers plunged into her. He could feel how wet she was, he could feel the orgasm building up in her and he swore he could come from this sensation alone. It wasn’t long until he felt her walls clenching as her body finally got the release it craved all that time. 

After a moment, Mulder pulled back and looked up at Scully. He had never seen a more beautiful woman and he had never loved anyone that much. She was his ideal and she was the only person that really mattered. She was _it._ He wanted to tell her all of that but he didn’t have a chance. 

“What is going on in here?” the sound of Skinner’s voice was like a slap on Mulder’s face. He felt Scully stiffening and turning to look at their boss. The motion was so abrupt that she accidentally kicked Mulder in the jaw pretty forcefully which made him lose his balance. Unluckily, his hands were still gripping Scully’s thighs so he pulled her with him when he was falling down to the floor. To rescue herself, Scully tried to grab something steady but instead she grabbed a lamp which, obviously, fell down as well, dragging some papers along.

So there they were, laying on the floor, Mulder touching his aching jaw, Scully with her skirt hiked up and her underwear tangled around her ankles on top of him, under the scattered files. They both were groaning, more because of the embarrassment than the pain or discomfort. 

“Sir, we were just sorting out some papers,” Mulder scolded himself for this lame excuse right away. Scully sighed impatiently as she rolled over on the floor trying to put her clothes back on. Thankfully, the desk blocked the view so they could save the remnants of their dignity. 

Suddenly, they heard another male voice followed by a chuckle. “I never knew office work could be so entertaining.”

“Shut up, Frohike,” Mulder put his face in his hands. Then, realization hit him. He stood up abruptly while Scully looked at him in terror. 

One of the Lone Gunmen stood smiling next to Skinner who, on the other hand, looked petrified. 

“What are you doing here?” once again it was the only thing Mulder was able to say, but this time the embarrassment was even bigger. Scully finally managed to pull herself together and she also stood up, straightening her hair like it could actually help her keep up the appearances. 

“I came here to tell you it’s time to wake up,” said Frohike, approaching Mulder slowly.

“What? What do you mean?” he felt his friend’s hand on his shoulder and then everything got blurry.

When his vision finally regained focus, he was met with the view of Byers flipping the pages of some peculiar magazine. It took him some time to realize he wasn’t in his office but in the back of Langly’s van and the stuff scattered all over the floor wasn’t documents but empty bags of chips. The only real thing was Frohike’s voice pulling him back to consciousness. “Rise and shine, Mulder. We’ve heard enough of your snoring.”

He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and let out a loud sigh. Now he remembered. He was on the all-night stakeout with the Gunmen and must have fallen asleep when things got slow. 

“By the way, Mulder” Langly turned to look back from the driver’s seat. “Hide that bulge in your pants! You’re among the gentlemen here,” Frohike chuckled whereas Byers pretended not to see or hear anything. 

Mulder looked down at the tent in his jeans and shifted in the seat to somehow cover it. Apparently, he enjoyed his dream too much. He felt disappointment flooding his whole body when he realized that what happened between him and Scully wasn’t real. He didn’t want to let go of the feeling of happiness he was experiencing just minutes ago.

“Hey, I think we should call it a day - or rather a night,” Byers finally spoke, rescuing his friend from yet another embarrassment and uncomfortable questions. “Anyone up for breakfast?”

“Sure,” said Mulder, still thinking about the lingering scent of Scully’s perfumes. It would definitely stay with him for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback would be more than appreciated :)


End file.
